I Hate For Love
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Este Fic está inscrito al torneo de Fics del grupo irresistible Naranja, Cuarto duelo contra mi contrincante Brigith Sfp, utilizando los personajes Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Es One-shot es de mi autoría, para el torneo de fics del grupo Irresistible Naranja.**

* * *

**Nombre: I Hate For Love.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Personajes principales: Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Fugaku**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Drama.**

**Mundo Naruto. **

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Spoilers del manga y anime Naruto.**

**La sombra de Konoha: **Es Danzo, líder del ambu raíz y actualmente muerto en el anime de Naruto.

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

* * *

**Este Fic está inscrito al torneo de Fics del grupo irresistible Naranja, Cuarto duelo contra mi contrincante **_Brigith Sfp,_** utilizando los personajes Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Se sentía cansado.

Estaba agotado con su doble vida, con ser un genio, con ser un buen hijo pero también un ninja.

Estaba cansado de todo.

Los días en Konoha habían cambiado, ya no había guerra, ya no había muertes ni familias indefensas.

Amaba la paz, él era un pacifista, siempre buscando la felicidad de su aldea.

Pero antes que su aldea existía o más bien alguien mucho más importante que todo los habitantes de la aldea.

- ¡Nissan! - No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella voz. Una voz mimada, aguda, la de un niño.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Preguntó sonriente dejándose abrazar por el pequeño.

Sasuke lo era todo para él. Era su persona importante en todo el mundo.

- ¿Tienes el día libre?, ¿Me vas a enseñar lanzamiento de Shuriken? - Sonrió. Él estaba tan deseoso como su hermano de pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

Necesitaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke él era el único que hacía que sus energías se renovaran, era el único que le recordaba su razón para seguir viviendo. Para seguir siendo el genio del clan Uchiha.

- Está bien. Hoy practicaremos juntos. - La sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño lo llenó de alegría.

Las sonrisas de Sasuke eran como un sedante para su conciencia. Para su alma.

- ¡Sí!, ¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! - Se dejó guiar por el pequeño quien lo jalaba con tal de que apresurara el paso.

No pudo evitar reír.

Sasuke hacía que sus días fueran luminosos y alegres como las sonrisas de su pequeño hermano.

Al llegar tuvo que mostrar varias veces sus habilidades haciendo que el pequeño se quejara cada vez que fallaba en alguna.

Para él Sasuke era un genio, él podía cambiar el corazón de las personas, él era más habilidoso que él y aquello le daba miedo.

No quería que su hermano viviera su vida, no quería que la inocencia de Sasuke se viera afectada por ese pensamiento egoísta de su clan.

Quería que Sasuke fuera feliz y sonriera siempre.

- Hoy fue grandioso. - Susurró el pequeño. Ambos caminaban despacio, uno junto al otro disfrutando de aquel hermoso atardecer que se expandía por el cielo.

- Lo fue. - Dijo el sacando una sonrisa en aquel inocente rostro.

Él también sonrió. Cuando Sasuke sonreía él también lo hacía.

Aunque hubiera deseado disfrutar de ese pacífico día hasta el caer de la noche. Disfrutar de una deliciosa cena preparada por su madre, jugar un poco con su hermano y descansar para ir de misión al día siguiente.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por él.

- Padre. - Saludó sonriente el pequeño esperanzado de ser bien recibido.

- Itachi necesito hablar contigo. - Su ceño se frunció levemente ante aquello.

Odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

Sasuke buscaba un poco de aceptación por parte de su padre pero este solo le ignoraba olímpicamente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pisotear el corazón de su propio hijo?

A veces Uchiha Itachi deseaba haber perdido a su padre en guerra.

Tal vez fuera un pensamiento horrible pero con ello su madre los habría llenado de amor a ambos, así no hubiera perdido parte de su niñez solo por ser un genio, así tal vez Sasuke no mostraría aquella mueca de tristeza cada vez que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre le ignoraba o le comparaba con el gran genio del clan Uchiha.

- ¿No puede esperar, padre? - Preguntó casi intentando escupir la palabra "Padre" en aquella oración.

- Después de la cena. - Respondió el mayor alejándose sin si quiera despedirse.

- Debió ser algo importante. - Susurró el pequeño tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su padre le quería y que no le saludó solo porque estaba realmente ocupado.

- Sasuke. - El pequeño le miró.

Sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos pruebas de que con solo aquella acción Uchiha Fugaku había destruido el gran día de su hijo menor.

Odiaba ver a su amado hermano así.

- Cuando vuelva de misión te traeré algo. ¿Quieres algo en especial? - El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego, una brillante sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- ¡Quiero algo que tu tengas! - Soltó el pequeño cambiando aquel rostro triste casi de inmediato.

- ¿Algo que yo tenga? - El pequeño asintió. - ¿Porque?

- Quiero ser igual que tú, Nissan. - Aquellas palabras dichas de una manera tan inocente fueron amargas para su propia alma.

- Si conocieras la verdad no lo desearías. - Susurró caminando hacia la entrada de su hogar.

- Nissan. - El pequeño le haló suavemente tratando de alguna forma llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Preguntó el tratando de disimular con una sonrisa.

- Si te sientes mal no tienes por qué sonreír, yo... ¡Quiero que confíes en mí! - Se sorprendió por la madurez con la que hablaba su amado hermano.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a él.

- Entonces... ¿Puedes darme un abrazo? - Con la mueca de vergüenza que hizo el menor fue suficiente para alegrarse de nuevo.

Aun así el pequeño le abrazó irradiándole aquel amor que tanto profesaba por él.

- Gracias... Sasuke. - Susurró abrazando aún más fuerte al pequeño.

Si no fuera por Sasuke estaba seguro de que su vida sería un infierno.

- ¿Y para mamá no hay abrazos? - Al escuchar esa suave voz su corazón se deleitó.

Después de Sasuke estaba la mujer que más amaba en esa vida.

Su madre, la muestra perfecta de lo que era el cariño hacia sus hijos.

- ¡Mamá! - Gritó el pequeño abrazándola sin titubear.

Al verlos así, tan felices, solo pensó que él era quien los protegería.

_Yo velaré siempre por ustedes. _

**.**

* * *

**.**

En la cena se divirtió bastante. La ausencia de su padre fue suficiente para que los tres cenaran de una manera calmada y hasta más amorosa.

Mikoto de vez en cuando les limpiaba el rostro, luego, al ver sus platos se quejaba de que no comían lo suficiente sirviéndoles otro poco.

Sasuke solo se quejaba puesto que su madre exageraba con las verduras y como todo niño las verduras no eran su preferencia.

Cuando los veía así se sentía feliz. Amaba a su familia, amaba jugar con Sasuke y ser consentido por Mikoto.

Amaba cuando no estaba su padre y ellos podían sonreír abiertamente.

Después de la cena fue que el mayor de los Uchiha apareció. Sabía perfectamente para que había venido, si no fuera porque le había dicho que hablarían después de la cena ni se hubiera dignado en aparecer.

Agradeció que Sasuke ya se hubiera ido a dormir y que Mikoto hubiera anunciado que tomaría un gran baño para verse aún más hermosa.

Si ella solo estuviera enterada de que para él y su hermano era la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta no se dignaría en buscar un poco de atención.

Y de nuevo aquel odio acudía.

Odiaba que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre tuviera a la mujer más perfecta del mundo como un objeto, solo era la mujer del servicio.

Él amaba tanto a su madre y su hermano que cada día odiaba más a su padre.

Odiaba que les hiciera daño.

Odiaba que fuera tan egoísta.

Odiaba que Uchiha Fugaku existiera para hacer infelices a las dos personas más valiosas que él tenía.

- Itachi. - Asintió ante el llamado del mayor.

Respiró profundo tratando de mantener la calma. Cuando lo tenía cerca su subconsciente le decía a gritos que le hiciera daño con tal de callarle.

- ¿Qué sucede, padre? - Preguntó notablemente desinteresado.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para amargarlo.

¿Hablar?

_Tú solo hablas idioteces, Padre._

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que deseas hablarme? - Preguntó nuevamente sentándose frente al mayor en una de las habitaciones solitarias de aquella casa.

- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre el atentado que sufrimos hace un mes? - Preguntó el mayor.

Él sonrió internamente.

_Lo sé todo, padre._

- No se me ha dado información, padre. Al parecer solo han dicho que fue un atentado por parte de algún ninja renegado. - El mayor suspiró notablemente descontento.

- Espero que no me estés ocultando nada, Itachi o si no...

- ¿O si no, qué padre? - Preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

Odiaba que se creyera su padre cuando solo le utilizaba como un arma para su beneficio propio.

- No tientes a tu suerte Itachi, puedes ser un genio pero yo soy tu padre.

- Un padre no obliga a su hijo a ser un espía en su propia aldea. - Reprochó el moreno más joven.

Ambos estaban molestos.

Eh Itachi no podía soportar más la presencia de aquel hombre.

- Me retiro. - Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Después de disfrutar ese día junto a su hermano y su madre llegaba él y arruinaba su felicidad.

¿Padre?, ¡Ja!, el de padre solo tenía el apellido.

- Algún día terminaré con esto. - Susurró para sí mismo. Irritado, molesto, sintiendo aquella ira carcomer su alma cubriéndola por aquella máscara de impasividad que siempre llevaba.

Los Uchiha sabían fingir bien sus emociones.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

**.**

* * *

**.**

No había terminado de amanecer y él ya estaba preparado para partir.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano menor encontrándolo dormir plácidamente mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Sonrió pensando que aquel niño era quien se encargaba de hacerlo volver. Él y su madre eran la razón que Itachi tenía para regresar a esa aldea vivo después de una larga y peligrosa misión como Ambu.

Admiró la habitación frunciendo levemente el ceño en el proceso. Todos los juguetes que su hermano había atesorado durante años no estaban ya que en un arranque de ira Fugaku tomó cada uno de los juguetes de su hermano y los botó como burdo trapo viejo a la basura con la excusa de que Sasuke no era ningún niño pequeño para tener cosas inservibles en su habitación.

Después de aquello su hermano solo buscaba que su padre le aceptara, le entrenara, le sonriera.

Si tan solo Sasuke conociera que cada vez que su sonrisa se apagaba el sentía su corazón oprimirse.

- Adiós, Sasuke. - Susurró alejándose de la habitación del pequeño y caminando en dirección a la habitación que respectaba a sus padres.

- Hmp. No me extraña.- Susurró entre molesto e indignado.

De nuevo su madre durmió sola aquella noche.

¿Desde cuándo el poder se convirtió en algo más importante que su propia familia?

¿Porque su estúpido clan solo pensaba en ser el dueño de aquella aldea?

¿Acaso no veían lo que hacían?

Conducían el clan a la perdición y el no dejaría que nada, absolutamente nada le sucediera a sus dos personas importantes.

- Así tenga que convertirme en lo que odio ser, un asesino.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su hogar.

Al salir lo esperaba su compañero de misión, su amigo, su hermano.

- Shisui. - El nombrado sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás Itachi-chan? - Su ceño se frunció levemente ante el sufijo.

- Vamos. - Prácticamente mandó empezando su ruta hacia la entrada de la aldea.

- Que genio traes hoy, ¿Otra vez papi Fugaku? - Un asentimiento fue lo único que recivió.

Sí que estaba molesto aquel día Itachi.

Shisui suspiró sintiendo que su buen humor cambiaba por la seriedad del momento.

- ¿Qué haremos Itachi? - Silencio. Esa fue su única respuesta.

- Solo sé que tarde o temprano pondré fin a esto y ese día arreglaré cuentas con mi padre. - El mayor se sorprendió ante lo serio de las palabras pronunciadas.

Con una sonrisa posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del moreno más joven.

- Te ayudaré. Porque para mí ese par también son importantes. - Asintió agradecido.

Shisui era huérfano, sus padres murieron en guerra y desde ese entonces él también era parte de la familia.

Mikoto le consentía preparándole los platos que más le gustaban.

Sasuke solo alardeaba de que su hermano era cien veces mejor que el vago de Shisui.

Y su padre... el solo le miraba como un intruso cada vez que entraba por la puerta de su hogar.

- Después de la misión hablaremos con el Hokage. Sasuke ingresará a la academia en un mes. - Susurró la última parte sintiéndose orgulloso y a la vez preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Eso es fabuloso!, le enseñaré algunos trucos para conquistar a sus compañeras.

Una mirada no tan amigable fue dirigida hacia él. Itachi no quería que su hermano fuera un mujeriego indecente como Shisui, todo menos eso.

- No permito que le enseñes malos vicios a mi hermano, es un niño.

- Tiene ocho años, a esa edad yo ya sabía de dónde y cómo se hacían los bebes. - Soltó burlón el de cabellos rebeldes.

Itachi solo pudo suspirar.

Esa misión sería bastante larga, dos semanas sin ver a su hermano y teniendo como compañero a Shisui algo que te podía agotar tanto física como mentalmente.

_Cuídate Sasuke, y cuida de madre por mí._

Solo esperaba que en su ausencia aquel que se hacía llamar su padre no intentara nada contra ellos, Fugaku era capaz de todo lo sabía el quien había sido obligado a perder su infancia por convertirse en el genio Uchiha, por ser un espía, un doble espía.

Para su padre era el espía de Konoha.

Para Konoha era el genio Uchiha.

Para la sombra de Konoha él era el espía del clan Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Durante aquellas dos semanas de dormir poco y estar alerta la mayor parte del tiempo Itachi descubrió lo que podría ser la fase final de su plan.

Una organización, Akatsuki.

Al parecer solo reunía a los mejores ninjas, a los renegados, a los que estaban dispuestos a dejar todo atrás con tal de conseguir poder.

Para Itachi aquello le podía ser de ayuda, pero nadie debía saber lo que planeaba, nadie.

En el camino de vuelta a Konoha se apresuraron más de lo normal, sentían que algo no estaba bien era por ello que Shisui evitó coquetear con tal de aligerar el paso.

Algo pasaba en su hogar, algo que no debía ser para nada bueno.

Al pasar por la entrada y dar su reporte con el tercer Hokage este les encomendó vigilar a su plan, la situación se complicaba.

Corrieron por tejados dispuestos a averiguar cuanto antes lo que sucedía, tenían miedo de que algo afectara a su familia.

Al llegar se encontraron con lo habitual. Los miembros del clan se encontraban en el distrito, nadie, absolutamente nadie salía de allí desde que empezaron las disputas por el poder.

Itachi suspiró sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

- Tachi. - Miró a su amigo, este a su vez miraba en otra dirección.

Al girar la mirada se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

- Madre. - Susurró. Su corazón se aceleró ante la felicidad de verla bien, estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

- ¡Madre! - Gritó Shisui, al momento la mujer giró sabiendo quien le decía de aquella forma.

Una sonrisa surcó aquel rostro de plata, sus ojos oscuros se vieron cristalinos ante las lágrimas de felicidad no derramadas. Dejó todo sin importarle que se perdieran las compras que había hecho, solo corrió, corrió hacia sus dos hijos.

Al llegar a ellos abrazó a Itachi llenándole el rostro de besos como un niño pequeño, él no se alejó pues su felicidad al ver a aquella mujer era tan grande que aceptaba cualquier trato, la había extrañado bastante.

Luego, al soltarlo, abrazó a Shisui dándole el mismo trato, lo besó y abrazó sin importar que este fuera unos veinte centímetros más alto.

Para Mikoto ellos eran sus niños.

Estaban felices por el reencuentro, su burbuja de felicidad era inquebrantable.

- ¿Nissan?, ¡Nissan! - Aquella voz mimada, y aquella pequeña cabellera oscura le recordó la otra mitad de su felicidad.

- Estoy de vuelta, Sasuke. - Dijo al recibir a su hermano menor en brazos rodeándolo con todo el cariño que le tenía.

A él también lo extrañó, estaban felices, Itachi era muy feliz pero sentía que su felicidad no duraría mucho.

- Vamos a casa, deben estar muriendo de hambre, les prepararé mucha comida para que se alimenten. - Dijo Mikoto mientras caminaba por los víveres que dejó abandonados en medio de la calle.

- ¡Me muero de hambre!, gracias Madre. - Exclamó Shisui ayudándola a recoger las compras.

Itachi le entregó su regalo a Sasuke, ambos llevarían un colgante con el símbolo del país del fuego recordando su lealtad.

Se fueron a casa, Itachi cargaba en hombros a Sasuke, y Mikoto abrazaba a Shisui mientras hablaban amenamente en el camino, lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

Mikoto nunca habló de Fugaku, aquello quería decir que de nuevo seguía con sus planes y por ello dejó a un lado su familia.

Itachi no habló pero cada vez que recordaba a aquel que decía llamarse su padre sentía ira, y, aunque fuera su padre para él era como tener a un enemigo acechando a sus tesoros.

- Tachi. - Miró a Shisui, él también pensaba lo mismo.

Debían visitar al Hokage y así conseguir la forma de salvar a su clan. Ellos lo sabían, Danzo, la sombra de Konoha planeaba la forma de eliminarlos, a todos contándose a sí mismos.

- Hablaremos más tarde. - El moreno asintió. Ambos entraron a casa, esperaron la cena que preparaba Mikoto mientras hablaban y reían junto a Sasuke. Todo era agradable, esa noche esperaban que no fuera arruinada.

Esperaban que él no apareciera.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era tarde, seguramente eran pasadas la media noche, ambos seguían en el jardín disfrutando de lo calma que era aquella noche.

Shisui bebía algunas copas de Sake, Itachi no tantas puesto que el beber no le era satisfactorio.

No decían nada, no querían decir nada. Sabían que si hablaban podrían escucharlos, debían encontrar alguna forma de salvar a su clan antes de que la sombra de Konoha atacara, antes de que su clan atacara.

Ambos bandos asechaban, e Itachi estaba en medio de ellos, debía elegir:

La aldea o su clan.

No quería, él amaba su aldea pero su clan era su familia.

Shisui no elegiría, el solo esperaba que Itachi lo hiciera, el respetaría su elección.

Escucharon pasos, se tensaron de solo pensar quien era. Estaban en lo correcto.

Por la puerta apareció Fugaku, su semblante inquebrantable, su mirada llena de reproche. Miraba a Shisui como un intruso pero este no se movió, no dejaría a su hermano con aquel hombre, sabía lo que pasaba cuando se quedaban solos.

- Itachi. - El moreno se levantó dejando a un acostado Shisui verlos fijamente.

Ambos estaban alertas.

- ¿Qué sucede, padre? - El moreno mayor miró a quien yacía en el suelo, una advertencia de que se fuera.

- Necesitamos hablar. - Shisui no se movió, Itachi agradeció aquello.

Él no quería hablar.

- Mañana será. - El mayor asintió dando por terminada la molesta conversación. - Vamos a dormir Shisui.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?, lo siento Itachi-chan, yo solo le pertenezco a las mujeres. - Con aquella broma bastó para aligerar la tensión, Itachi sonrió, solo una mueca que mostraba su agradecimiento.

- Muévete.

Lo escuchó gruñir pero no importó, ambos sabían que aquella calma solo les avisaba la próxima tormenta.

Debían actuar, antes que su clan, antes que la sombra de Konoha. Ellos debían ser quienes cambiaran el rumbo de las cosas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La mañana del día siguiente iluminó cada espacio del distrito Uchiha, los puestos se habrían, las personas como su rutina diaria se levantaban y no era una excepción en su hogar.

Mientras dormían escucharon a su madre cantar mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno. Sus fosas nasales se dejaron deleitar por el delicioso aroma que inundaba aquella casa, luego escucharon al pequeño Sasuke correr hasta su habitación.

- ¡Buenos días! - Itachi sonrió sentándose en su cama, admiró a Shisui quien no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse de aquel futón.

- Buenos días Sasuke. - El pequeño corrió hasta el escondiéndose entre sus cobijas con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

- ¿Podemos entrenar hoy?, pronto entraré a la academia y quiero demostrar que soy tan genial como tú Nissan. - Sonrió ante el alago de su hermano.

- Iremos con Shisui. - El pequeño asintió.

- ¡Quiero mostrarte mi nueva técnica!, me la enseñó Padre mientras tú no estabas. - Sonrió sintiéndose preocupado por su hermano.

¿Qué le habría enseñado?

¿Estuvo bien Sasuke?

- Muero por verte. - El pequeño sonrió, una sonrisa que iluminó aquella habitación.

- ¡Buenos días!, bajen a desayunar mis pequeños. - Saludó Mikoto con su delantal y un cucharón en mano que daba a entender que era una orden.

- Cinco minutos más... - Se quejó Shisui haciéndose bolita en el futón.

- ¡Nada de eso!, ¡Arriba! - Dándole un golpe con el cucharon fue suficiente para despertarlo, riñeron, Shisui se quejó como un niño y Sasuke reía al ver como su madre regañaba a Shisui.

Sonrió viendo aquella escena.

Era feliz, deseaba tanto que estos días perduraran para siempre.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ese día intentó evitar a su padre, luego del desayuno entrenaron un poco en el jardín en espera del almuerzo.

Al almuerzo vieron a Fugaku, con la excusa de hablar en la noche partieron a entrenar en el bosque.

Allí Sasuke les contó su arduo esfuerzo por aprender la técnica que su padre le había enseñado.

Se sorprendieron bastante al ver la perfección con la que el pequeño hacía el jutsu de fuego. Le alabaron y felicitaron por lo grandioso que era.

Sasuke tenía potencial, Itachi sabía que su hermano podría ser más poderoso que él y aquello le daba miedo.

Tenía miedo que su hermano fuera influenciado por el poder.

Al llegar se encontraron a Mikoto preparando la cena, de nuevo aquella noche disfrutaron en familia.

Llegó la hora en la que Shisui debía partir alegando que regresaría para desayunar.

Mikoto le dio algunos dulces para el camino obligándole a cumplir su promesa.

Cuando todos yacían dormidos el sintió la presencia de Fugaku, sin poder alargar más aquella conversación se levantó encontrándolo en el jardín donde la noche anterior bebió un poco de Sake junto a Shisui.

Se sentó en silencio esperando que aquel que se hacía llamar su padre hablara.

- Sasuke tiene potencial. - Dijo de la nada, haciéndolo preocuparse de que tocara el tema de su hermano.

- Aun es un niño.

- Si lo sometemos a un entrenamiento más riguroso podría ser tan fuerte como tú. - Apretó los puños ante lo dicho.

¿Entrenamiento más riguroso?

¿Acaso su hermano solo era una herramienta?

- No veo por qué hacerlo entrenar de más, es un niño todavía.

- A su edad tú ya eran un ninja. - Su mandíbula se tensó.

¿Porque los comparaba?

¿Acaso no veía que aquello afectaba a su hermano?

¿Porque tanto deseo de poder?

- Estábamos en guerra. - Respondió.

- Hay una reunión mañana en la noche, deberás asistir junto a Shisui, si asistes mostrarás tu lealtad hacia el clan.

- Como diga, padre. - El mayor se levantó dando por terminada la conversación.

Itachi permaneció allí, una o dos horas tal vez ideando una manera de colocar fin a esto.

Esa noche no durmió bien sintiendo que la catástrofe se acercaba y cada vez le era más imposible evitarla.

Debía planear algo, debía hablarlo con el Hokage y con Shisui, debía cuidarse del clan y de la sombre de Konoha, Danzo.

A la mañana siguiente hubo la misma rutina, un desayuno y almuerzo suculento, entrenamiento junto a Sasuke y luego una cena para recobrar fuerzas.

Itachi había hablado con Shisui sobre la reunión de aquella noche, tenían planeado ir hasta que un ambu se presentó ante ellos alegando que el Hokage pedía de su presencia.

No se pudieron negar, aquella noche el clan puso los ojos sobre ambos.

Los genios Uchiha que se levantaban contra ellos, ya no eran un arma del clan, eran un enemigo más.

El Hokage mostró su preocupación tratando de evitar al igual que ellos alguna catástrofe.

Los consejeros, ancianos hipócritas y la sombra de Konoha dieron la idea de exterminar al clan.

El Hokage se negó alegando que el clan Uchiha no solo eran ninjas, también personas inocentes.

Itachi agradeció la voluntad que yacía en el corazón de aquel anciano, defendiendo a capa y espada a los inocentes de su aldea.

Esa noche el plan estaba ideado, tenían dos planes.

El primero era someter en un genjutsu a los Uchiha, todos los que se levantaban contra Konoha se verían obligados a protegerla gracias al Sharingan de Shisui.

El segundo, si fracasaba su plan sería exterminar a los renegados del clan alegándose a sí mismos como traidores y huir llevándose consigo el odio de todos incluidos Sasuke y Mikoto.

Sabían que los Uchiha no confiaban en ellos más no les importó, el tiempo era corto, una semana para salvar a los Uchiha o llevarlos hasta la perdición.

Al día siguiente solicitaron una reunión con todos los del clan, ellos desconfiaban de ambos pero al decir que tenían información vital de Konoha podría aligerar la carga.

Todos aceptaron, en cuatro días más se llevaría a cabo el plan.

Esos días prepararon y revisaron cada detalle buscando alguna falla.

Ambos eran genios, ambos sabían las consecuencias de aquello.

Si todo salía mal y huían tenían como opción unirse a aquella organización de renegados para brindar información a Konoha.

Harían cualquier cosa para proteger la paz de su aldea y su familia aunque tuvieran que pisotearse y convertirse en renegados, se haría.

Todo por ellos.

La noche de la reunión llegó, cada uno de los miembros del clan los miraban con desconfianza, excepto Fugaku quien solo cayó en espera de la información.

Hablaron, secretos que habían guardado de Konoha, los consejeros y su odio, la sombra de Konoha y sus asesinatos contra los Uchiha.

Formaron un plan para destruir a Danzo quien era la raíz de todo su problema, era quien los acechaba, era quien buscaba su poder, era quien obligaba a todos a desconfiar del clan Uchiha.

Cuando todos aceptaron con sonrisas de satisfacción llegó la hora de su plan.

Itachi les contó sobre el poder de los ojos y su descubrimiento, Shisui preparó sus ojos para el genjutsu al que sometería a todos.

Así lo hizo, todos cayeron bajo su poder olvidando rencor alguno contra la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Esa noche hubo paz, su plan fue hecho sin ninguna falla o eso se creía.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aquel día Sasuke lo despertó gritando lo emocionado que estaba por ir a la academia, decidió acompañarlo junto a Shisui quien trataba de aconsejarlo sobre conquistar chicas.

Se sintió orgulloso de su hermano cuando le dijo que para él solo existía su madre.

Para Itachi también existía solamente su madre, dudaba que existiera alguien tan hermosa como ella.

Después de despedirlo fueron llamados por un ambu, de nuevo el Hokage requería su presencia.

Cuando llegaron hasta el Hokage este mostró su preocupación.

El plan había fallado.

- ¡Que quiere decir con eso! - Soltó Shisui.

- Miembros del clan Uchiha han atacado en silencio a los ambus que vigilan sus alrededores, al parecer esa noche lograron dañar sus planes, ahora la raíz está siendo atacada dándole de baja a varios de nuestros ninjas.

La preocupación se dejó ver en el rostro del Hokage cuando habló Danzo, al parecer su plan no fue perfecto.

- ¿Que dispone que hagamos Hokage-sama? - Preguntó Itachi consiente de lo que estaba pronto a suceder.

- Pongan en marcha el segundo plan, no puedo arriesgar a mi aldea. - Asintieron, ellos también querían protegerla.

Partieron hacia el clan, se prepararon vistiendo sus trajes de Ambu, prepararon cada parte de su plan esperando que este resultara.

Estaban preocupados por Mikoto, obligándola a salir esa tarde para que visitara a una vieja amiga.

Pronto atardecería, debían atacar antes de que regresara Sasuke.

Itachi atacaría el distrito Uchiha, Shisui debía atacar la policía de Konoha.

Cuando la tarde cayó Shisui desapareció dejándole la tarea de eliminar a cada una de aquellas caras que se grabaron en su mente cuando utilizó el Sharingan, los buscó, pero estos no aparecían.

El distrito estaba solitario.

Se preocupó por Shisui partiendo hacia la policía de Konoha.

Cuando llegó su corazón se detuvo.

Ambus de la raíz custodiaban el lugar, entró encontrándose con los cuerpo de sus compañeros, todos los que esa noche estuvieron en la reunión yacían muertos, charcos de sangre los rodeaban, el olor le mareó obligándolo a buscar apresuradamente a su hermano.

- ¡Ah! - Un grito. Corrió como loco sabiendo de quien era aquella voz.

No pudo creerlo.

Aquello era como una pesadilla.

- ¡Shisui! - Gritó viendo a su hermano en el suelo, desangrado, y sin un ojo. - Resiste, por favor.

- Ta-Tachi... Vete... es una trampa... Danzo... - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aquella masacre la había hecho Danzo y no Shisui. - M-Mi ojo... qui-quitamelo... - Se asustó al ver como el moreno tocía sangre, era el fin.

- Perdón. - Susurró viendo como este le sonreía.

- C-Cuida a Sa-Sasuke y Mi-Mikoto. - Asintió vendo como el último aliento de quien por años fue su mejor amigo, hermano y confidente perdía todo resto de vida.

Invocó un cuervo adhiriéndole el único ojo que poseía en aquel momento Shisui, jurando ante su sangre que protegería a su familia como él le pidió.

Cuando se levantó encontró a la sombra de Konoha verle con una sonrisa.

Su ceño se frunció, sus sentidos se encontraban alerta, aquel hombre era el demonio.

- Bien hecho Itachi, has asesinado uno por uno a tus compañeros aunque... solo falta tu padre.

Le faltó el aire, aquel encuentro era el que menos esperaba.

- Lo vi ir hacia el clan creo que está sometido a un genjutsu. - Lo vio sonreír. - Asesina a tu clan.

Cuando activó su Sharingan el hombre desapareció dejándole el gran temor de ver a su familia muerta.

Corrió, buscando por todos lados a Sasuke temeroso de que él fuera víctima de su padre.

Al llegar lo encontró allí, el distrito envuelto en llamas, mujeres y niños corrían recibiendo la estocada final de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

- ¡Padre! - Gritó.

Al instante el mayor le vio.

- ¡Detente! - Gritó de nuevo.

El solo sonrió.

- ¿Porque debería escuchar a un traidor? - Su corazón se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Moriré pero a cambio todo el clan será eliminado.

- ¿Porque haces esto? - Saltó cayendo frente a aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

- Los Uchiha vivimos por el poder.

- ¿Porque?, ¿Qué ganas con esto?, ¿Porque lo único que buscas es el poder?

- Porque los Uchiha deben dominar el mundo ninja. - Una tercera voz apareció.

- ¡Tú!, ¡Te dije que te alejaras de Konoha! - El enmascarado negó.

- Los Uchiha deben desaparecer, tú no querías eliminar a nadie pero el... - Señaló a su padre. - Está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguir poder.

Su ceño se frunció.

- ¿Esto es una alianza entre Danzo y tú para eliminar al clan Uchiha?, ¿Porque? - El enmascarado sonrió bajo su máscara.

- Por odio.

- Tú también odias, me odias a mí, ¿No, hijo? - Su mandíbula se tensó.

Las aspas de su Sharingan empezaron a girar formando una especie de shuriken, el Mangenkyo Sharingan.

- ¿Mangenkyo? - Susurró el enmascarado. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. - Es hora de que arreglen sus diferencias. - Fue lo último que dijo ante de desaparecer en una espiral.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Fugaku sonrió, una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Por fin me asesinarás. - El ceño de Itachi se frunció aún más.

- Esto no es solo por la aldea, también por Shisui, por Madre y por Sasuke.

- Creí que serías un gran líder, soñaba con que fueras mi sucesor.

- No mientras este clan viva lleno de rencor, ¡El poder no lo es todo!

- Lo dices tú, quien es el más poderoso del clan. - Soltó socarrón.

- ¿Porque me odias padre? - Preguntó, de su espalda tomó la pequeña espada tomando una posición de ataque.

- No te odio, eres mi hijo. - Fugaku no se movió esperando que Itachi hiciera lo que debía.

- ¡¿Entonces porque lo haces?!, perdí mi niñez, siempre siendo un genio, odiándote en secreto cada vez que le hacías daño a mi familia. - El mayor sonrió.

- Tus ideales son diferentes a los míos, hijo. Cualquiera que sea tu camino no lo dejes pues sufrirás como he sufrido yo. - La mandíbula de Itachi se tensó.

- ¡Tú no has sufrido!, le haces daño a mi madre y a mi hermano... ¡Porque!, ¡Shisui está muerto por tu culpa! - El mayor cerró los ojos.

Estaba esperando el golpe final.

- Cuando todos tienen sobre ti sus esperanzas no puedes defraudarlos, el clan quería justicia y yo como su defensor se la daría, tú luchas por la aldea que nos trata como traidores, merecemos más que esto.

- ¿Y crees que lo conseguirás de esta manera?, lo siento padre pero yo... ¡Yo no soy igual que tú! - Invadido por la ira lanzó el primer corte.

Un gran corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura hizo caer al Uchiha mayor de rodillas.

Su vida se escapaba poco a poco.

- Morir a mano de mi hijo, creo merecerlo.

- ¡No soy tu hijo!, siempre fui un arma para ti, ¡No dejaré que le hagas lo mismo a Sasuke! - Otro corte esta vez en la espalda hizo a Fugaku retorcerse en el suelo.

Las llamas a su alrededor se apagaron solo dejando los cuerpos de aquellos inocentes.

- Ma-Mátame. - Susurró sintiendo el agonizante dolor recorrerle.

- Has asesinado a inocentes, no importa si estas en un genjutsu, ¡Mereces más que morir! - Antes de lanzar el próximo corte alguien lo detuvo.

- ¡Para!, ¡No lo hagas Itachi! - Sorprendido miró a su madre quien lloraba mientras lo inmovilizaba por la espalda en un abrazo.

- Madre... - Susurró.

- No lo mates... por favor hijo... lo amo. - Sintió su corazón estremecerse ante aquello.

Soltó el arma cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo desangrado de su padre.

- Lo siento... - Susurró sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su cuerpo.

- Fugaku... mi amor. - El Uchiha mayor con la mirada borrosa divisó a su esposa.

- Mi-Mikoto... y-yo...

- No hables, por favor, resiste. - Susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo teniendo el propio bañado en lágrimas.

- T-Te amo...

- ¡Pide ayuda Itachi! - Gritó desesperada. Itachi dolido al verla así, a la mujer que más amaba corrió buscando ayuda.

Mientras corría las lágrimas envolvían su rostro.

Era el fin, debían salvarlo, por ella y por Sasuke.

Porque no importaba cuanto lo odiara, su odio era por amor, el odiaba a quien decía llamarse su padre por hacerle daño a quienes amaba.

Cuando encontró ayuda corrió de nuevo hacia donde dejó a su madre.

Su corazón se detuvo viendo aquella escena. Su rostro de nuevo se llenó de lágrimas.

- ¡Madre! - Gritó desesperado corriendo hasta la mujer.

- I-Itachi... l-lo siento... c-cuida de Sasuke. - Desesperado vio el charco de sangre alrededor de su madre, ella se había apuñalado al ver como su esposo moría.

Morir por amor, su odio creció.

¿Porque moría cuando tenía personas por quién vivir?

- Resiste, por favor madre, n-no me dejes, no dejes a Sasuke. - La mujer sonrió sintiendo su rostro cubrirse no solo por lágrimas, también algunos caminos de sangre que escapaban de sus labios.

- L-Lo siento.

- ¡Nissan!, ¡Madre!, ¡Padre! - Aterrado vio cómo su hermano se acercaba.

- ¡No vengas! - Gritó haciendo parar a su hermano.

- ¿Nissan? - Su pequeño rostro se vio envuelto por dolor al ver aquella escena. - ¡Madre! - Gritó corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su madre.

- Lo siento... no la pude salvar. - El pequeño rostro del menor se vio cubierto de lágrimas, ¿Cómo pasó aquello?

Cuando partió era feliz, su madre sonreía, su padre le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él y su hermano lo había llevado a su primer día de academia.

¿Porque?

- N-No... Padre, madre... ¿Porque? - El pequeño se abrazó a Itachi.

- Lo siento Sasuke... no los pude salvar. - Al instante se vieron rodeados por ninjas médicos, buscando alguna señal de vida.

Uno de ellos se acercó hasta ellos.

- Lo siento mucho, ambos están muertos. - Los sollozos del pequeño se dejaron escuchar.

Itachi sufría, sufría mucho.

No sabía que sentir.

Odiaba a su padre, siempre haciéndole daño a sus tesoros.

Lo odiaba porque su madre murió por amor.

Su hermano lloraba la pérdida de sus padres y él se sentía más culpable que nunca por haber causado todo esto.

Itachi se odiaba.

Pero también amaba, amaba a Sasuke.

Amaba el recuerdo de su madre.

Amaba la amistad de Shisui.

Itachi odiaba a aquel que se hacía llamar su padre por hacerle daño a lo que amaba pero ahora que no estaba Itachi se odiaba, se odiaba por que destruyó lo que él amaba.

Se odiaba porque todo lo que amaba lo perdió, todo por su odio.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Como ven el final fue un poco oscuro, la verdad me gustó resaltar los sentimientos de Itachi hacia su padre.**

**El dejarnos dominar del odio puedo traer desgracias, este pudo ser un ejemplo.**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. **_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
